The Prophecy of Old
by Autobot Phoenix
Summary: On an island far from both Mata Nui and Metru Nui, an ancient prophecy is beginning to come true. A darkness has come and threatens this island and the island of Mata Nui. Only three Crystal Matoran, Phoenix, Rem, and Firestorm, can defeat the coming darkness with the help of their power over crystal. But will they succeed? Or will the darkness consume all?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, only my OCs.**_

* * *

The rain beat down in waves, the winds blew with all their might, and still the three young Matoran ran with all their might. Their purple/pink armor reflected the lightning that flashed overhead as they ran thru the jungle that made up most of their island home. The one in the lead was slightly shorter than the other two and had blue/silver-colored eyes. The one to the right was taller with brown/silver-eyes, and the third was the tallest with green/silver-eyes. They all ran from the strange creature made up of shadows and darkness as it chased them.

"How much further, Storm?" The middle called out, her voice was a bit high and squeaked when she did, to the one on her right.

"Don't know!" He yelled back, fear in his voice betrayed his brave expression.

"STOP!" The third said as he, and the other two, skidded to a halt in the mud, rain, and wind just before going over a cliff with a huge waterfall and a wide river far below. The three looked over the edge and gulped. There is a good chance that they could have died if they went over.

"Now what, Phoenix?" Storm asked as he started to shake.

"I-I don't know," Phoenix stuttered a bit, also shaking. "There are no crystals nearby that we can use."

"Of course there isn't," A voice rasped behind the trio. They spun around and faced their worst fear: the Jail Keeper, in person. He stood taller than the three of them on top of one another, his armor was a decayed green and brown, and his eyes were a sharp red. The shadows and darkness hugged him and hid most of him from sight. "I had my pet lead you here so I could deal with you then tack you back to that worthless cave you call a village. Once you three are taught a lesson, that is." He smiles, showing them his fangs, and pulled out his whips. They were long and durable, and had metal 'teeth' at the end so they could grip better and cause more pain.

The three hugged each other and backed up as far as they could without going over. They were all scared and the storm grew in intensity. The rain came down harder, the wind blew with more speed, and the lightning flashed more often. The Jail Keeper stepped closer and closer until he was only about ten feet away. He raised his whips and prepared to begin torturing his helpless victims; however, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the ground between the trio and the Jail Keeper, knocking both sides away. The trio screamed as they plummeted down towards the river, and the Jail Keeper roared in anger. The trio hit the river and plunged deep beneath the waves and darkness is all they remembered after that.

* * *

_The island of Mata Nui, near Ga-Koro_

The storm from the night before was a harsh one, but Ga-Koro and its residents made it thru the night. One Ga-Matoran walked along the beach looking for any debris that might still be useful or that might pose a threat to the wild life. She never expected to find another Matoran, with purple/pink armor, lying on the sand, barely alive. She gasped and ran back to get help.

Elsewhere on the island, two others were found near two other villages. One near Ta-Koro and the other near Po-Koro. Both were near death and both were saved by the villages. Little did anyone realize that the start of a great, and old, prophecy was beginning to come true.

* * *

_Ga-Koro, __Phoenix POV_

I slowly awoke to the sounds of an ocean and wild rahi calls. My entire body felt sore as I tried to move. I finally managed to open my eyes and saw that I was in a hut made from what looked like leaves from a lily pad. I looked around as much as I could and saw that I was in some ones home.

"_What…happened?"_ I thought as I looked around. _"Where…am I?"_ I heard someone approaching and looked towards the 'door', where a Turaga came in. She was a Turaga of water as far as I could tell and she noticed me looking at her as soon as she came in.

"Oh, good, you are awake," She said in a calm and soothing voice. She walked over, with the help of her staff, to a nearby table and prepared some tea. Then she turned to me and helped me sit up. She turned back to the tea and handed me a cup. "Drink, this will help you heal." I nodded and took the tea and started to drink it. It was a tad bitter, but I recognized it immediately and finished it quickly. I handed her the cup back and she returned it to the tea set. "Hahli found you on the beach two days ago and came back for help. Luckily Toa Gali was here still and she helped bring you to our village."

"T-Toa!?" I stuttered as I asked, shocked. "T-There's T-Toa h-here?!" I trembled slightly as I tried to think of ways out of here. The Turaga put a hand on my shoulder and, amazingly, that calmed me down.

"Yes, but you don't need to be afraid. The Toa here protect us, and they will protect you too," She said and her voice calmed me down greatly. "Now that you are awake, care to join me in a walk thru the village?" I nodded as I got up from the bed and found something interesting: the Turaga was the same height as me. She saw it too. "You are tall for a Matoran."

"Where I come from, Turaga, I am on the small side," I said as respectfully as I could. I was still scared but this Turaga seemed kind so I put my fears to the side. It was then that I sensed the crystals near my location. "There are crystals near here." I said, trying to use them like sonar to 'see' what was around me.

"Yes," She replied, a bit surprised, "there are many types. Though most are mined from Onu-Wahi." She then proceeded to walk out and I followed behind her. The village was beautiful for it floated on the water and looked like it belonged. There were Matoran of all shades of blue walking, running, or talking all around me. Then I noticed a tall figure approaching. She was about twice my height, blue armor with a bit of silver armor, and red/orange eyes.

"Turaga Nokama," She said, with a slight bow, and then turned to me. "I am glad you are awake, my friend. We were all worried about you after Hahli found you and came running back here for help." It took all I had not to bolt right there, but something told me that this Toa was trustworthy, so I nodded.

"It seems that I owe you all for helping me," I said as calm and collected as I could. "But I must ask, were there two others with me?"

"Not with you," Turaga Nokama said, "but Toa Gali went to two other villages and there she found others. As soon as you healed a bit more, Toa Gali will take you to the other villages so you can find your friends."

"Thank you," I said to the Turaga. I was relieved to hear that my friends made it, but I also worried that Storm would do something dumb if no one kept a close eye on him.

"What is your name, friend?" Toa Gali asked kindly. I froze for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell them.

"Phoenix," I answered finally. "My friends and I are Crystal Matoran." I don't know why I said that, but I knew that I could trust them. The Turaga stifled a gasp and the Toa looked at me confused. I did my best not to tremble as they stared at me.

"I have only heard about Crystal Matoran and thought them to be only stories," the Turaga said in a low voice.

"We did that to protect us," I said, making sure I didn't say anything about our abilities. "In our village, there are no Turaga to lead us or Toa to protect us, so we do our best to stay hidden."

"That is… surprising," Toa Gali said, looking at me with a sad look.

"Very, but why?" Turaga Nokama asked me.

"I would rather not talk about it," I said, calmly but firmly. I feared that if they found out about our abilities we would be used, again, and I still had to find my friends and a way back home.

"That is fine," Turaga Nokama said, turning back to the Toa. "Toa Gali, take Phoenix to Hahli's hut and then you can go join your brothers." She nodded then led the way thru the village to the other side. The Toa explained that the rahi had been attacking lately due to infected masks and that travel was not that safe alone. She also told me that the village I was in was Ga-Koro and that I was safe. Soon we reached another hut, though this time there was a Ga-Matoran waiting outside for us. The Toa introduced me to Hahli and left afterwards. Hahli was busy doing a few chores so I decided to help her as best as I could and to see what other info I could get. One never knows when a little bit of info can be useful.

* * *

_Po-Koro, __Firestorm POV_

It had only been a few hours since I had woken up in the stone hut, but I had already made myself known. Nearly everyone in this village now knew me, and it would only get better, or worse depending on how you look at it, from here. At the moment, I was at the top of a statue that the Po-Matoran made and watched as Toa Pohatu climbed up to 'save' me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was another few minutes before he made it up to me.

"Again, Storm?" He asked with a smile still on his face. "Turaga Onewa said you should be resting, not climbing and playing around."

"I know Toa Pohatu, but I just can't help it," I said, practically jumping up and down. "If Phoenix was here she would tell you about the different adventures I've been on."

"If she was here, you would still be down there," He countered and I stopped jumping. I knew he was right but I just couldn't stay still.

"I know," I said, looking at the big open sky. "It's just that…I miss them…"

"I understand," He said. "Now, come on." I looked back at him and smiled then climbed onto his back and he climbed back down. Once down, the Turaga gave me an ear full, but I listened and followed him back to the stone hut I was staying at for the time being.

"_I wish I was healed enough to go looking for my friends,"_ I thought as I walked along the Turaga. I was somewhat taller than he was, but that was usual when it came to Crystal Matoran. We had to be bigger to mine the crystals that we use, and we had to be bigger or else we wouldn't be able to do what we do best: control the crystals like Toa control their elements. I started to wonder how the other two were doing. Rem I knew was handling this like a pro, but I worried about Phoenix. She was still kinda new to our village, even though she had been there for many years now, and I knew she wasn't trusting them like Rem or I was. Hopefully she will find a friend and that will calm her down a bit. _"Hopefully."_

* * *

_Ta-Koro, __Rem POV_

"No," I said for the tenth time that half hour to Takua, the Ta-Matoran that was way too much like Storm.

"Awww, come on Rem," He pleaded, practically on his knees. Correction, he was now on his knees begging. "It will be fun. And Turaga Vakama doesn't need to know that you went out."

"Takua, you know I can't," I replied, turning around to look at him. I was in a spare hut working on a few things, mainly new weapons for Phoenix, Storm and I, when Takua came running in and begging me to go with him somewhere. "I am still hurt and Turaga Vakama said I needed to rest longer before I do anything that might result in more injuries."

"Awwwww…" He got up a bit sad, but then he brightened right up. "Ok, then once you are healed I will go with you to help you look for your friends." He then bolted out before I could say anything. Jaller then walked in and looked up at me. I was sitting, and I was still somewhat taller than him. In fact, sitting, I was about the Turaga's height.

"He was at it again," Jaller stated more than asked, and I nodded. He sighed before continuing on. "Well, that's Takua for you. Anyway, I heard you were looking for me?"

"Yes," I replied and handed what I was working on to him. "Can you make prototypes of these?" He looked them over before answering.

"Yeah," He said slowly, doing calculations in his head. "Though is you want the final stuff, you will have to go looking for the raw materials."

"That's fine," I said, already planning several locations that might have what I need.

"But why? We have the Toa here to protect us," He said. He had a good point, but I had a better one.

"Where we come from, we don't have Toa to protect us or Turaga to lead us," I replied. "We only have each other and our abilities to rely on." He nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I almost forgot," He said suddenly. "Turaga Vakama is at the Wall of History and he wants to talk to you." I nodded and he left with what I had been working on. With luck, we won't need what I had started to create, but then again, luck was never on our side. I made sure I had everything before grabbing my pack, which I received from Jaller when he saw what I liked to do in my free time, and headed towards Ta-Koro's famous Wall of History.

* * *

_Unknown location, __Unknown POV_

I watched from my prison as the three I choose began their journeys to their destinies. I knew that my enemy was closing in on them and that I was doing everything I could to give them a head start, but it will eventually be all up to them and the choice that they have to make. Only they can save both their home and the island they were on from the incoming darkness, but what they will choose is beyond even me.

"_Hurry!"_ I pleaded in my head. _"You three must hurry and be ready."_ I used as much power as I dared to send each of the three their Soul Crystals, crystals that each Crystal Matoran has that they have either discovered or earned. In their legends, each Crystal Matoran has one type of crystal that they discover a special connection to and, for some, help in their ability to control the crystals around them. It was all I could do to help them, and now they just had to earn them.

I sighed again and turned back to my 'window' that allowed me to watch what happened to the three. I watched with a heavy heart as they learned as much as they could from the different villages they were in and prepared to journey to the other villages in search of one another.

"_If only I was stronger,"_ I thought weakly. _"If only… If only…"_

* * *

**AN: Hello all. This was an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't let go. XD so please Read and Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
